


Losing the Fight

by RaptureQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle for Dominance, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Love Bites, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mini, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureQueen/pseuds/RaptureQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khana didn't mind losing, when the winner gloated like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate timeline where Nagato didn't die and instead joined Konaha and was healthy again and whatever.
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I'm not making money off of this etc etc I just like fanfic

"What would your brother's think if they saw you like this, hm? Desperate and begging?"

Nagato grunted in surprise when Khana's heel connected with his shoulder blade. He raised his head, licking his lips.

"Don't mention them," Khana panted, gazing at him through barely open eyes.

"Then don't tell me what to do," Nagato countered. He punctuated his command with a sharp bite to a swollen lip, earning a pained yelp from the girl.

Khana yanked on the red hair in her grasp, struggling in vein to pull the man away from her vulnerable spot. But it was too late: the fight had already begun, and Khana was always the loser in these scuffles.

Grabbing the hand that was tangled by the nape of his neck, Nagato twisted the Kunoichi's arm roughly while simultaneously flipping Khana onto her stomach.

She didn't dare thrash when Nagato had her palm almost touching her shoulder, but merely grit her teeth in pain. Her head to one side, she glared at the muscled figure looming over her.

"What, that's it?" Nagato taunted. "You've given up already?" A hot tongue flicked over the shell of the girl's ear and she shuddered.

"Fucker," Khana growled.

Nagato's breathy laugh ghosted down her bare neck. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" he hummed, scraping a fingernail over her sensitive clit.

She jerked violently beneath him, the action causing her arm to twist even more painfully behind her back. Khana didn't mind losing, when the winner gloated like this.


End file.
